


Day 17; On The Floor

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Francis makes Antonio cum in his trousers, Antonio gives Francis a blow job.





	

It started with a film. Two men happily watching a film together, one drinking wine, the other water. Francis’ arm wrapped around Antonio’s shoulders, the way it always was when they got together.

“Fran?”

“Oui?”

“I talked to Lovi the other day.”

Francis was glad Antonio wasn’t looking at him, glad his friend couldn’t see the hurt crash across his features. “How did it go?”

“He got angry at me.”

“Nothing new there, mon ami.”

“I feel he wants to break up.”

Francis felt unnaturally giddy at the concept. The idea of his unattainable friend becoming slightly less unattainable sounded good to the Frenchmen. “And what do you want?”

“Do you believe you can be in love with more than one person?”

He rolled his eyes, once again glad Antonio’s eyes were still glued to the TV. “No, I don’t. I think if you fall in love with a someone else, you couldn’t have possibly loved the first person.”

“Hm.” Antonio shifted slightly, letting his head fall against Francis’ shoulder. “I love Lovino, Francis.”

“I know you do.”

“I mean it. I really love him.”

“I know, Tonio.”

“I just…” Antonio trailed off.

“You just what?”

Antonio sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just continue watching the film.”

Francis could tell there was something he wasn’t saying, something bothering his best friend, but he didn’t push it. He never pushed it. He just let Antonio sit there, his head on Francis’ shoulder. It wasn’t until Antonio let out a shaky sigh that Francis realised something was terribly wrong. He hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether asking was the best idea.

“Hey, hey, Tonio, what’s going on?” He finally asked, rubbing Antonio’s back.

“Hm?”

“You should really down, it’s unlike you.”

“I’m just thinking.”

“About anything in particular?”

Antonio shifted so he was sitting cross-legged facing Francis. “Are you in love, Fran?”

Francis choked on air. “Excuse me?”

“I see the way you look at Arthur, do you love him?”

“Non, mon cher, why would you ever think that?”

“I see you flirting with him a lot.”

Francis frowned. “Not that I do, but what does it have to do with you, anyway? I can flirt with whomever I please, Antonio.”

“I wasn’t saying you couldn’t, it was just an observation.”

“Please, if I was going to flirt with anyone, it wouldn’t be that giant eyebrows, bad cook Brit. I only flirt with the very best, merci beaucoup.”

“And who, to you, is the very best?”

“The very best? Well, they’d have wide, green eyes, brown hair, beautiful face, and beautiful personality to par. They would be nice, so nice. Also, hot.”

Antonio could feel his cheeks flare, and unwelcome blush that was utterly uncalled for. “Oh, I see…”

Francis could feel the sudden tenseness in the room. He wasn’t sure why the small room had become tense, or why his friend was blushing the same colour as the tomatoes he loved so much, but he knew he needed to do something. He poked his friend in the side. “Hey, cheer up, Toni. You know if you and Lovino do break up Gil and I will be right there to help you pick up the pieces.”

Antonio sighed. “I know.” Still, the frown didn’t lift.

“Toni, if you don’t smile that million euro smile for me, I’ll tickle you.”

His eyes widened. “Don’t you dare, Fran!” He forced a smile.

“Not good enough. I can tell your fake smiles from your real ones.” Francis’ fingers began attacking Antonio’s sides, the Spaniard squealing and trying to get away. Francis held tight, his fingers working into his sides. With a lot of wiggling, and leg kicking, Antonio managed to worm his way out of Francis’ arms, his chest already hurting from the laughing.

“You can’t run away from me, Toni. I know your house just as well as you do.” With the film forgotten, Francis chased Antonio from the living room. Antonio only got as far as the bottom of the stairs for Francis to catch him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, once against tickling at his sides.

“Get off!” Antonio screamed, voice thick with laughter.

“Nope! You asked for it!”

Antonio hooked his foot around Francis ankle, meaning to take the Frenchman out so he could get away, but Francis’ grip on him was tighter than it seemed. For Antonio, it all went in slow-motion, one minute they were standing up, the next he was pinned to the floor by a large body, his face incredibly close to Francis’.

Antonio gulped, his eyes flickering to Francis’ lips momentarily. “Hola.”

“Bonjour.”

“You… You’re very close.”

“So I am, I’ll get up.” Francis made no move to get up, his hands still planted on either side of Antonio’s head. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“No.”

“Will you smile for me?”

“No.”

“And why not?”

“You haven’t done anything smile-worthy.”

“But, mon cher, you’re always smiling.”

“Perhaps you, mi amigo, have to try harder.”

“And what can I do to make you smile, Antonio?”

“Kiss me.” His answer was instant, as if just awaiting the moment Francis asked him.

“You have a boyfriend, Antonio.”

“Fucking hell, Francis, just kiss me.”

So he did. Francis pressed their lips together, heart thudding in his chest. Oh, how he’d imagined that, the feeling of Antonio’s soft lips against his own. It was better than all the imagining in the world. The ever-so-slight chapped, against his perfectly soft ones. Antonio’s fingers ran through his hair, not pulling, just brushing, soft touches that Francis welcomed.

“You’ve been spending far too much time with that Italian,” Francis said, once he’d pulled away.

“I don’t want to talk about Lovino, Fran. It’s just you and me tonight.”

“You’re vulnerable, Toni. You’re sad, and you want Lovino to stop being angry with you, I’m not taking advantage of that.”

“I’m fine. I love Lovino, sí, but, Fran, I’m _in love_ with you.”

Francis shook his head. “I’m not stupid, Antonio.”

“No one called you stupid. I fell out of love with Lovino a long time ago, and I don’t think he ever really loved me.”

“I don’t want some one-night thing with you.”

“I’m not asking for a one-night thing.”

“I mean it, Tonio, I know the sort of person you see me as, but I don’t want that with you. I want something more, something special.”

“Franny, if you don’t want to, I understand, we can stand up, go finish watching our movie and forget this ever happened.”

Francis was silent for a moment, contemplating the scene. On one hand, Antonio was beneath him, right where Francis had pretty much always wanted him, giving him an in for everything Francis wanted, but on the other hand, regret. Antonio was his best friend, what if they did it, then Antonio regretted it? Their friendship would be ruined.

Antonio reached up a hand, cupping Francis’ face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put you in this situation. We’re okay, right?”

Francis covered Antonio’s hand with his own. “Promise me something, Antonio?”

“Of course.”

“If you wake up and regret this, it won’t ruin anything.”

“I won’t-“

“Promise me.”

“I promise, Franny. If for some strange reason, I regret tonight, we will still be best friends, it won’t have changed anything.”

With that, Francis pressed their lips together once more. One soft kiss turned into two, two turned into three, and three turned into full-on snogging. Tongues explored each other’s mouths, hands explored as much skin as they could reach. Antonio could taste the wine on Francis’ tongue, the sweet bitterness filling his mouth. Oh how he’d missed the taste of it.

Antonio squirmed, already feeling the arousal setting in. Francis ground down against him, letting Antonio know he was just as turned on by just kissing as he was. Antonio had never been more glad for wearing joggers, the feeling of Francis’ semi-hard cock easily rubbing against his own fast-hardening erection.

Francis had dreamed about it, dreamed about being above Antonio in a not-so-innocent way, but never had he imagined it would actually happen. He had never once imagined rutting against a horny Antonio, their mouths moving together in a way he’d never kissed anyone in his life. Antonio was practically keening below him, hands fisting into Francis’ shirt, cock fully hard against Francis.

Part of Francis cursed the layers of material keeping him from feeling Antonio’s cock against his skin, but the other part, the dirtier part, couldn’t have been happier. They were like teenagers again, and it was nothing like Francis had ever felt. The knowledge that if they kept at it, rutting against each other, fast and frenzied, they would cum in their pants, no direct touching necessary. Not that Francis was against directly touching Antonio’s dick, he imagined it was smooth, hot, and flushed. Francis groaned low in his throat, thrusting faster against Antonio.

“Franny, fuck, Franny, I can’t…” He choked out a whined moan, sounding almost in pain.

“Wh-what do you want, Toni? Ugh. Tell me what you want.”

“To cum!”

“Already?”

“God, it’s been so _long_!” Antonio wrapped his legs around Francis, pulling him closer to him. “ _Touch me_.”

Francis reached down, but before he had a chance to slip his fingers into the waistband of Antonio’s joggers, Antonio cried out, his entire body going ridged, his grip on Francis almost becoming painful for the Frenchmen.

“Are you okay?” Francis asked, eyes wide at his now limp friend.

“Fuck,” was all Antonio said, breathing hitched and heavy.

Francis dipping his fingers into the waistband, feeling the wet, stickiness. “Oh, God, that was the most intense orgasm I have ever seen, and I didn’t even touch you.”

“I’m sorry,” Antonio said, voice husky.

“Don’t apologise, it was hot.”

“But you didn’t finish…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll go finish in the bathroom.” Francis made to stand up, but Antonio stopped him, hand on his clothed cock.

“No. Let me.” Antonio slipped Francis from his trousers. “Hand or mouth?” He asked, far too innocently.

“Hand.”

“Mouth it is.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know.” Antonio pecked his lips quickly, before wrapping his head around Francis’ engorged cock. Francis hissed, knowing nothing would come close to the feeling of Antonio’s hot, wet mouth around his dick. Antonio bobbed his head, sucking at the right times, and humming occasionally. Every few seconds, Antonio would flatten his tongue against the shaft, before swiping it upwards and twirling around the head.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Francis moaned, tugging lightly at Antonio’s hair.

Antonio pulled off with a pop. He admired Francis’ cock, the way his own saliva mixed with Francis’ pre-cum made it glisten. He bit his lip, looking up at Francis through his eyelashes. He lent down, pressing a light kiss to the head, swirling his tongue out and collecting the leaking pre-cum. Using one hand, Antonio scratched his fingernail’s over Francis’ thighs, as he took his cock back in his mouth.

Francis had never felt anything like it, sure, he’d had blowjobs, plenty of them, but nothing compared to the feeling of Antonio’s mouth. With just the right amount of sucking and licking, Antonio had Francis cumming harder than he thought even possible. Antonio continued to suck, milking Francis for everything he had, swallowing it all.

“That was amazing,” Francis said, as Antonio finally pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I need a shower,” was all Antonio said, before standing up and walking away. Francis stayed kneeled on the floor, cock still out of his trousers and heart heavy in his chest. He knew it was too good to be true, knew Antonio wanting him just as much as he wanted him was impossible. Antonio had Lovino, he didn’t need some guy who did nothing but sleep with every person who will spread their legs for him.

With a sigh, Francis tucked himself away and got to his feet. He could already hear the shower, so he didn’t bother calling up to tell Antonio he was leaving, he just slipped his shoes on, grabbed his coat and walked out.

* * *

 

Antonio sat on the side of the bathtub, trousers uncomfortably wet, and sticky. He hated himself. He couldn’t believe he’d done that, cheated on Lovino. Though, what really bothered him was the fact he couldn’t bring himself to care much. It had been a long time since he’d orgasmed so quickly without even being touched, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel great.

He knew he’d fucked things up with Francis, leaving so suddenly after promising things wouldn’t change, but he wasn’t a bad person. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, not Lovino, and especially not Francis.

Antonio tugged on his hair in frustration. He hadn’t lied to Francis, he did love him. He was _in love_ with him.

* * *

 

Lovino answered the door with a huff. Being woken up wasn’t a favourite thing of his, but being woken up by loud banging on his door at half three in the morning was means for murder.

“The fuck do you want?” He snapped, glaring at Antonio. “It’s three in the fucking morning, Antonio, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

Lovino’s eyes widened, face contorting from anger to worry. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“I… I just need to talk to you.”

“O-okay, come in.” Lovino steps aside, letting Antonio walk past him.

“Lovi… Lovino, look, I’m sorry,” Antonio said, once they were both settled on the sofa.

“Sorry? For waking me up at stupid o’clock?” He tried to sound angry, but his words held to venom.

“I think we should break up.”

“W-what?”

“It’s not working, Lovino. I’m sorry.”

Lovino was silent for a moment, staring down at his lap, trying to figure out what to say. “No, you’re right.” He forced a smile, a sick, almost twisted smile. “I was getting bored of you anyway. I have much better options.”

Antonio smiled, pretending he couldn’t see the clear tears forming in the Italian’s eyes. “I’m glad. I really didn’t want to hurt you, Lovino. I hope we can stay friends.”

Lovino scoffed. “We were never friends to begin with. Now, get the fuck out of my house and never fucking come back.”

“Goodbye, Lovino Vargas.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

 

Antonio knocked on Francis’ door, heart hammering in his chest. As soon as the door opened, Antonio grabbed Francis by the collar, and pressed their lips together. Francis wrapped his arms around him, pulling the Spaniard closer, and running his fingers over his back.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” Francis mumbled, resting his forehead against Antonio’s.

“I’m sorry I walked away like that. I felt guilty that I didn’t feel guilty about cheating on Lovino, I was ashamed of myself.”

“And now?”

“I broke up with him. It hurt to do, but it was necessary. I love you, Franny.”

“I love you too, Tonio.”


End file.
